Managing data traffic can involve storing large numbers of data files or monitoring large numbers of data packets. Cataloguing files and monitoring data traffic packets can be a cumbersome task. Moreover, inserting, finding or deleting catalogued elements can be slow and unreliable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.